


Ascensor

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Infidelity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 15





	Ascensor

La mujer caminaba a paso rápido rumbo al ascensor.

—¡Arturia! —gritó el hombre detrás de ella— ¡Espera, detente! Déjame explicarte todo —suplicó sin éxito, pues la rubia no miró atrás y se aproximó a los ascensores.

Uno estaba cerrado y el otro tenía las puertas abiertas, pero cuando se escuchó la campanilla que indicaba que se cerraría, la mujer prácticamente corrió para alcanzarlo, más el hecho de que no llegaría a tiempo se hizo evidente. Pero cuando ya no guardaba esperanzas, vio al único ocupante del ascensor y fue éste quien detuvo las puertas para que ella subiera.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

El hombre y la mujer en el ascensor vieron como el pelirrojo corría tratando de alcanzar a la rubia.

—¡Ella no significa nada para mí, lo juro! —exclamó y antes de lograr aproximarse más, las puertas se cerraron.

La rubia dejó salir un gran suspiro, por un momento había pensado que no lograría zafarse de las miserables disculpas de aquel hombre.

—Te dije que ese idiota no era una persona sincera y aún así lo preferiste sobre mí —El rubio de brazos cruzados de pronto sintió la necesidad de entablar la conversación pendiente y necesaria que tenía con la obstinada mujer a un lado de él.

La ojiverde pareció considerar sus palabras, no respondió inmediatamente, pero al saberse acorralada en el pequeño ascensor y ante la seguridad de que Gilgamesh no pasaría por alto la vergonzosa escena que había presenciado: Las disculpas falsas de un infiel. Arturia eligió el camino de la sinceridad.

—Pensé que con Shirou podría tener más estabilidad —dijo y se dedicó a mirar el indicador que mostraba el piso, el cual parpadeaba extrañamente, haciendo a la mujer pensar que quizá había una falla eléctrica. 

—No me hagas reír ¿qué clase de relación estable se puede tener con un infiel? —cuestionó el rubio, sacando de sus pensamientos a Arturia.

—Supe de sus infidelidades desde el comienzo —declaró con firmeza, a lo que el hombre frunció el ceño y la miró buscando sus ojos.

—Y aún así, tú —La siguiente parte de su oración se perdió en el aire. El ascensor se sacudió abruptamente haciendo que ambos rubios se tomaran de la mano y buscaran un apoyo extra en las paredes del elevador para mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Arturia.

—Se detuvo —contestó el hombre de ojos bermellón y guardó silencio para intentar captar algún sonido extraño.

La rubia soltó su mano y se acercó al intercomunicador, presionó el botón varias veces intentado contactar a alguien para comunicarle la situación, pero fue en vano. De pronto, un extraño ruido los hizo mirar hacia arriba y de un momento a otro, las luces se apagaron.

—Parece ser que estaremos aquí un rato —dijo el hombre en la espesa oscuridad.

Arturia decidió que lo mejor era esperar sentada, así que con cuidado, se deslizó por una pared. Pronto, Gilgamesh se unió a ella y se sentó a su lado con mucha precaución para no pisarla o lastimarla por accidente.

—Debes amarlo mucho —soltó el hombre rompiendo el silencio entre ellos. Su voz era fría, casi despectiva.

—Nunca lo ame —dijo la rubia y ante la segura sorpresa que podía adivinar en el rostro de Gilgamesh gracias a los años que tenían de conocerse, se apresuró a explicarse—, lo elegí por eso, ya sabía que no sería capaz de mantener su promesa de lealtad, pero no era eso lo que yo quería de él, simplemente quería poder pensar con la cabeza —dijo y guardó silencio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó el rubio al no comprender enteramente el significado de sus palabras. 

Arturia soltó un suspiró, nunca habría planeado que su día resultara así, atrapando a Shirou entre las piernas de su secretaria sobre el escritorio de su oficina, para después quedar atrapada con Gilgamesh, el hombre al que había rechazado tiempo atrás. 

—No te elegí a ti, porque cuando estoy contigo soy más pasional que racional —dijo con soltura—, esa era la estabilidad que estaba buscando, pero ya estoy harta de que todos me miren con lastima, como si no me diera cuenta de los engaños de Shirou —Su voz estaba cargada de molestia. 

En la oscuridad, una mano se posó sobre la de la rubia.

—Déjalo —dijo Gilgamesh—, elígeme a mí —ofertó. 

Arturia sintió su respiración detenerse.

—No —murmuró.

—No tientes a tu suerte mujer, no voy a esperarte para siempre, tengo orgullo —replicó el rubio y apretó un poco la mano de la ojiverde.

—¿Me aceptarás aun cuando te rechacé? —preguntó ella, revelando su temor.

—Te equivocaste, pero lo estás reconociendo y no lo elegiste a él porque lo ames, así que puedo aceptarlo —declaró el hombre y a tientas, se acercó a su rostro, le besó una mejilla, la nariz y al fin acertó a encontrar sus labios. Arturia le correspondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Lo ves? No estoy pensando con la cabeza ahora mismo —dijo la rubia cuando rompieron el contacto.

—¿Y cómo te sientes más feliz? —preguntó el hombre sobre sus labios.

—Aquí —contestó y esta vez fue ella quien avivó la situación.

Pasados varios minutos, las luces volvieron a encenderse y se escuchó una voz proveniente del intercomunicador. 

—¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! —preguntó la voz.

La rubia fue la más rápida y se acercó a contestar mientras se abotonaba la blusa.

—Sí, somos dos adultos, estamos atrapados desde hace un rato —dijo la mujer.

—Mantengan la calma, ya los hemos ubicado, no se preocupen, los técnicos están en camino —avisó y cortó la comunicación.

—Vístete rápido —Le dijo a Gilgamesh, quien seguía sentado en el suelo y miraba a la rubia con una amplia sonrisa. 

—¿No dijiste que sólo pensabas pasionalmente a mi lado? —preguntó con gracia.

—Creo que puedo trabajar en eso —respondió la mujer cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada del hombre semidesnudo.

Un rato después, lograron reparar el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, los dos rubios estaban perfectamente vestidos y calmados.

—¿Están bien? —Les preguntó el jefe de seguridad.

La pareja volteó a verse con complicidad y ambos sonrieron.

—Estamos bien —contestaron casi a la par.

El equipo médico procedió a hacerles algunas preguntas y una revisión. Durante el turno de la rubia, Shirou se hizo paso entre la gente. 

—¡Arturia! No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti, no podía pasar porque cerraron el pasillo para que los técnicos trabajaran —explicó con tal rapidez que sus palabras apenas eran entendibles.

Cuando la revisión de la mujer terminó, al fin se dirigió al pelirrojo que la miraba expectante.

—Esto no va funcionar Shirou, no quiero más excusas —Le dijo sin rodeos y le puso brevemente una mano sobre un hombro a manera de disculpa antes de seguir su camino.

—¿Qué? Pero —El pelirrojo se mostró muy confundido y estaba por seguir a la mujer para intentar persuadirla, pero otra mano se posó en su hombro llamando su atención.

—Ya la oíste mestizo, se acabo tu tiempo —dijo y caminó hacia la rubia que se había detenido para esperarlo.

La pareja caminó de la mano hacia el final del pasillo.


End file.
